Take My Hand
by robinscorpiofan
Summary: Sam and Jason are happy and together. They have Jake and a little girl of their own. But then, when a tragic incident happens, can they survive it? Can Jason find a way to mend Sam's broken heart, and his own? A good story, so READ AND REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

Jason opened his eyes. He saw a pair of beautiful brown ones.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" he asked.

"I love watching you sleep." Sam said. She smiled. Jason leaned over and kissed her.

"I love you." He said

They heard a big crash. Jason sat straight up, grabbing his gun. Sam got out of bed.

"Jason, we need to get Jake and Lila." Sam whispered. Jason led the way down the hall as Sam picked up Lila, then Jake.

4 year old Jacob Martin Morgan is the son of Jason and Elizabeth. After a terrible incident, Jason gained full custody.

3 year old Lila Grayce Morgan is Sam and Jason's daughter.

Sam stayed behind Jason with both kids. As he motioned for her to get back, she ran to their bedroom.

Jason saw a masked man run to the couch.

"Who are you?" Sam asked, pointing her gun, feeling guilty about leaving the kids.

"Little lady, this is for the big kids." The man said.

Sam aimed at his head and shot. He ducked just in time. "Good because I don't play with the babies."

The man laughed. "Mr. Morgan, you got yourself a beauty here. Bad and beautiful. I love it." Jason said nothing.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"Now if I told you, it will ruin the surprise." The man said. He shot at Sam, hitting her arm, and then pointed his gun at Jason.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Sam sunk to the floor, grabbing her arm. Jason aimed.

"Mommie!" Little Lila ran down the stairs. She threw herself on Sam. Jake came down and hugged Sam.

"Look at this. A happy little family. I bet these kids aren't yours, Mr. Morgan."

"That's none of your business." Jason said. "Sam, you okay?"

"I don't know." She clutched tightly to both kids.

Jason shot the man. "Don't mess with my family.


	2. Chapter 2

Jason called the police. The man was arrested, but Jason wasn't because it was self defense.

"Come here." Jason picked up Sam. "Let's get you to GH." The kids followed.

Robin came into the hospital room. She found Jason holding Sam and sitting in a chair and the two kids sleeping on the bed.

"I have results." Robin said. Sam tiredly looked over. "The gunshot wound is fine. It will heal in a couple of days. But Sam, you're pregnant."

"What?" Jason asked. "That's great."

"A month along." She looked at Jake.

"Are you thinking of Elizabeth?" Jason asked her.

"Yes. I still can't believe it's been 3 years." Robin looked at Sam. "Liz always wanted her sons to be happy. Jake loves you and you're the only mom he will remember. You're doing a great job raising him."

"Thanks." Sam said, smiling. "Jason can we go please?"

"Yeah." He picked up Sam and put her in a wheelchair with Lila on her lap. Jason carried Jake and they left.

Jason checked the security system. He locked the door and window of his bedroom.

Lila looked at Sam. "Why can't I go my room?"

"Cause we want you guys with us!" Sam said. Lila and Jake were on the left side of the bed with Sam and Jason on the right.

Both kids fell asleep. Jason pulled Sam's shirt up, revealing her flat stomach. He put his right hand on it.

"I can't believe we're having another baby." Jason said. Sam nodded. "His phone rang. "Morgan."

"It's Sonny. I need you to help me with some business."

"I'm busy."

"You need to come."

"Sonny, I'm with my family. I can't stay out at night anymore." Jason said.

"When business calls, it calls." Sonny hung up.

"Are you leaving?" Sam asked.

"No." Jason gently rubbed Sam's stomach. "Not while you're with this little one."

Sam moved closer to Jason and put her arms around him.

"I love you." Jason said, kissing Sam.

"Love you too." They fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

"_I can't do this anymore." Elizabeth said, grimacing in pain. "Please, Sam!"_

"_I won't do it." Sam told her._

"_You have to!"_

"_I can't take away Jake's mother!" a gunshot rang out and Elizabeth fell on the ground._

"_You're a murdered!" a voice yelled._

"_Sam, you killed her."_

"_It's your fault she's dead."_

"_Why did you kill Jake's mother?"_

"_Why would you do that, Sam?"_

"_Sam…Sam…Sam…Sam…Sam…Sam…"_

"No!" Sam screamed, sitting up in bed. She was sweating and breathing heavily. Glancing at the clock, she saw that it was only 3 in the morning. She brought a hand to her arm, feeling a sharp pain from sitting up so fast.

"Are you okay?" Jason asked. He had been awake for almost 10 minutes. Sam was tossing and turning and she had started screaming. "You were screaming?"

"I was?" she looked over at the kids and saw they were fast asleep. She moved from under the blankets and layed on top of them instead.

"What were you dreaming about?"

"Elizabeth." She said, turning so she wasn't facing him.

"It's not your fault, Sam." Lila began to move and Sam quickly ran her hand up and down her daughter's back. She was glad for the interruption. She hated talking about that night with Jason.

"Let's go back to sleep." She told him.

"Okay." He moved to put his arms around her, but she stopped him. He was surprised; they had slept like that every night for as long as they had been together.

"Please, don't touch me, Jason." He sighed and kept his hands away from her.

Sam woke up at 9:30. She was alone sort of glad about it. She needed time to think. She climbed out of bed and got in the shower.

As she stood under the water, Sam closed her eyes. She had been feeling guilty for 3 years. She didn't know what had happened on that night with Elizabeth. She would wake up screaming from nightmares about the two of them sitting together.

After she finished with her shower, the brunette got dressed and went downstairs.

"Hey." Jason said, smiling at her. She smiled, but it didn't quite reach her eyes. He stayed on the other side of the kitchen, which she was glad for. Sam didn't know why, but she felt like she needed space.

"Mommy!" Lila yelled, running and hugging Sam. She suddenly felt like she was suffocating, even though the 3 year old was only hugging her legs.

Jason noticed her discomfort and picked up their daughter. He shot Sam a curious glance and saw that she looked like she was going to be sick.

"You okay, Sam?" she just nodded her head. He put food on two plates and set them in front of Lila and Jake at the kitchen table.

"I have to get out of here." She said suddenly, running towards the door. Jason ran after her, stopping her right before she opened it. He put his hands on her shoulders. "Don't touch me!" she yelled.

"Sam, what is going on?"

"Please Jason. Just let me go." She begged, starting to cry.

"Where are you going? You're pregnant, Sam. You can't just up and leave."

"I have to go. I have to." She told him. He sighed and moved out of the way of the door.

"I love you." She ignored him and kept going.

**Please ****REVIEW**** and check out my other stories!**


	4. Chapter 4

Sam's dark eyes darted around. She bit her bottom lip, a nervous habit of hers. She took a deep breath and climbed out of the car and went up to the door, knocking on it quickly.

She heard someone walking around and then the door opened, revealing 6 year old Cameron.

"Hi buddy." she said. "Is your Daddy home?"

He nodded. "Daddy!"

"Go eat your cereal, Cam." Lucky came into view. "Oh, it's you."

"Lucky, can I ask you something?" he didn't object, so she continued. "Do you know what happened...that night?"

His eyes squinted in confusion. "You don't remember?" she shook her head. "Well..." his cell phone started ringing. "Excuse me." he answered the call and was off of the phone 30 seconds later. "I'm sorry, I have to go into work."

Sam nodded her head, but she was confused. Would she ever remember what had happened that day? She didn't know. She got back into her car.

Jason had taken Jake and Lila to the Quartermaine's. Now he was driving around, looking for any sign of Sam. He couldn't believe she just ran out like that. Normally, even if she was uncomfortable, she put up with it for Lila. He didn't know why she had been acting so strange lately. All he knew was that she had been having a lot of nightmares.

Then he spotted her car right outside of a PCPD warehouse.

Sam tiptoed through the PCPD warehouse. She scanned the shelves, looking for the box labeled "W". She found it after a few minutes and went over, taking it off of the shelf.

"Webber, Elizabeth." she whispered to herself as she pulled the file from the box. A picture fell out and onto the floor. Sam leaned down to pick it up and gasped in shock. It was of Elizabeth with a bullet in her head, blood pooling around her. She suddenly felt like she was going to be sick.

The brunette turned to run to the bathroom, but ran into something hard. She looked up to see Jason towering over her, looking extremely concerned. She dropped the folder in shock and he kneeled down to pick it up. He froze when he saw the name.

"Why are you looking at Elizabeth's file?" he asked.

"Because I'm the one who killed her.

**Reviews are appreciated!**


	5. Please Read

Hey everyone! Sorry if you thought this was an update, but I have news regarding all of my stories!

I have started a new website called That's Life. It's going to be where my new story is going to be posted, along with all of my others. From now on, I think I will be updating my stories more frequently on there than on here. It's just easier for me. Unfinished stories on here, and sequels to finished ones will be posted on there and updated before on here.

If you're a fan of my story **Convenience** (if you've forgotten, it's the one where Sam and Jason have twins named Emmy and Lily who they never knew were twins, and then they get sick and bring everyone back together), make sure you sign up on my That's Life website because that is next in line to be updated!

If you're a fan of my story **Secrets** (the ridiculously dramatic story with Sam and Jason's daughter Sofia), the sequel **Lies Untold** is being worked on and it will eventually be posted there!

If you liked my story **The Right Life** (Jason married Elizabeth, Sam and Jason have a daughter named Olivia, and in the end, they end up getting custody of Cameron and Jake), the sequel is now being written and I will post it there soon!

If you are a fan of **Last Kiss** (which let's face it, there aren't many), I will be posting it there **only if people express interest in what happens!**

If you were a fan of my writing back when it was Scrubs instead of JaSam, let me know and I will try and write some more!

If you liked **Before Mattie** (story focusing on Robin, Sam, Lulu, Carly, Elizabeth, and some others and they have babies at the same time, Robin's is named Mattie), I will consider posting a sequel if anyone wants it! It was always my original plan to have a story called **Mattie**, but then I decided to do a sort of prequel thing, which turned out to be Before Mattie.

If you read **First Comes Love** (not many people have, or if they did, they didn't review, but it's about basically the whole cast, or at least the important people, and their families), there was always a plan to make a sequel called **Second Comes Marriage**. If anyone would like to read it, I am willing to **make it more current and add in other GH characters that are newer now**.

For any Claudia, Carly, and Sonny fans, I am willing to update **A Shadow of a Memory**, but it will **only be updated on That's Life**.

If you are a fan of **Hope**, **Moving On**, **Lies**, **Take Me out of The Rain**, **Take My Hand**, **Tears From the Heart**, **The Family Life**, or **You Choose**, these stories have barely even started! I will **take requests on what you want updated** and I will try and finish every single one of these!

If you like **The Kids** (story where Sam has like nine kids with different guys and there's some crazy custody battles and all that), I don't know it because I always felt that story never really got reviewed. That was one of my favorites before and I am willing to update it but only on That's Life.

If you read the TL Oneshots **After the Rain** and **You Can Change your Title, But Not Your Story**, you will definitely love this!

So you see, it would really benefit you to go to **That's Life** and just check it out! Who knows, you might even enjoy the story That's Life, which is **my best yet!** For those of you who don't know, it is a story focusing on a new generation of Port Charles characters, meaning practically all of the characters on GH now had children and they are ruling the town! It will focus primarily on Sam and Jason's three teenagers- Emma, Gabe, and Maddie, along with Carly and Jax's kids Courtney and Connor, Maxie and Matt's daughter Chloe J, Claudia and Sonny's kids Zack and Hunter, Sonny and Brenda's daughter Brittany, Robin and Patrick's son Nate, Emily and Nikolas's daughter Paige, and Steve and Olivia's daughter Mia. **I can assure you that if you like at least one character on General Hospital, you will LOVE this story. **It is my favorite one I have ever written, even more than The Right Life or Secrets!

Please go check it out, sign up and make an account, and you will get all the benefits! The website is posted on my profile in case it doesn't work right here, but I'll try it anyway:

** Thats_ ?**

All of the above mentioned stories are on my profile, go **READ AND REVIEW** if you haven't yet! Feel free to message me with any questions or concerns regarding anything that has to do with the That's Life website, or any of my stories! Thank you!


End file.
